thejourneyofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fishybuz
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Journey of Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Random Monsters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blacksworn (Talk) 06:41, October 29, 2011 Yes!! Thank you for joining. I know you very well, and therefore I can say this: Do you want to be an admin of this wiki? Blacksworn 07:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Nice to have you on board my servant friend. You can start of by making your profile. Blacksworn 08:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Example Hi fishy, could you please put headings at the top of you messages like this? You press Text Goes Here=.= (But don't put the full stop in). Only because as the creator you can get LOADS of messages, so I want to be able to recognize them. Thanks!! Blacksworn 20:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Count Quackular Thanks for making "Count Quackular"! But he's actually intended to be your friend, and you should only verse him when he's possessed by "The Lord of War". "MagicQuest" I changed "MagicQuest"'s name to "The Journey of Magic", because the name "MagicQuest" is too common, and "The Journey of Magic" has never been used. Blacksworn 22:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Protagonist How about the name "Alëgöno" as the protagonist's name? Blacksworn 07:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Drawings Could you trace your lines on your drawings with texta? It's a bit hard to see them. Blacksworn 06:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Blacksworn 07:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Logo Thanks for making a logo! It' better than mine. :P Blacksworn - The Ultimate One 05:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Mistake Black Crisis isn't the picture on my profile picture! On my profile picture is "Blacksworn", not "Black Crisis". Black Crisis is Blacksworn's evil twin. >:) Blacksworn 10:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Copying Please don't copy the links at the top of my page. It took me ages to create them, and then you can steal them. Please don't do it again. Swarm of Darkness 07:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Blog Could you please stop trashing the wiki with your silly blogs? Swarm of Darkness 08:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Copying I'm in a better mood, so you can keep them BUT you can't copy my Leave A Message idea. And great. Now you've made spider guys! The funny thing is that I've grown out of my fear for spiders! Swarm of Darkness 06:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Two Games How about I design Rising Stars, and you design Necromancy Swarm and Battle of Elements? Too late, already done. On Rising Stars, you actually own the dragons, and there are other creatures too. The Elmentals and Necromancers aren't in this game, but the dragons from the previous two games are. Swarm of Darkness 23:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) New Member Introducing our new User:Brownydan! He is my next door neighbour. Swarm of Darkness 05:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HIYA Just saying hi. 'Hi!'. CharChar235 01:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Increasing popularity Hi Fishybuz. I'm Brandon from Wikia. I just replied to the message you left me on my Community Central talk page, but I'll repost it here in case you don't see it. Sorry for the delay in getting back to you! -------------- There are a bunch of things you can do to help gain popularity for your wiki, including on Google—all for free! The best thing to do to attract users is to keep building your wiki. The longer and more interesting your pages are, and the more links they have to one another, the better your wiki will rank in search engines. This means that people who are interested in the topic of your wiki can find you when they search much easier. Once you have 200 pages on the wiki, you can qualify for a Wikia Spotlight, which will advertise your wiki on similar wikis. You can see what spotlights look like by scrolling down to the bottom of my talk page (or any other page) and looking under “Around Wikia’s network.” Click here for more details. A lot of wikis have also reached out to their users and potential users by creating Facbeook and Twitter profiles and friending or following users. This will allow people to keep track of your wiki on their social networking websites. Be sure to also check out our Founder & Admin Central, where you can talk to other wiki founders and admins and get a lot of great advice for building and managing your wiki. We even have a page for wikis that need editors here, so that's something you can also post on. For other ideas on promoting your wiki, check out our advice pages here. Good luck with your wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Christmas I got better presents! I got a basketball, drawing kit, CODING BOOK, Wizz Fizz, a bit more stuff and the thing I wanted: an iPod Touch!!! Also I got $$$ from my family. And with the storm...A lightning bolt struck our backyard creating the LOUDEST BOOM!!!!! ever! Swarm of Darkness 21:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Christmas In fact, it WAS lightning... Swarm of Darkness 10:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC)